


Dresses

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dress shopping, Dresses, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers in general, prompt, prompt from months ago, soft friendships, spoilers for episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous  asked: Nott finally achieves a permanent true polymorph into a halfling and Jester adamantly takes her on a shopping spree because she doesn’t have to hide or feel insecure about her appearance anymoreAfter Nott is true polymorphed, Jester takes her shopping for dresses.





	Dresses

When Nott woke up, it had the same feeling as it had the first time, though it lacked the pain and the sensation of water all around her. She wasn’t sure really what that meant, but when she opened her eyes, it didn’t matter much. 

Her friends were around her, much unlike when she’d woken alone with goblins ready to continue making her suffer, and they smiled seeing her awake. 

Jester gave her a mirror to look in, after shooing everyone else off with Caduceus, and she looked at her face, her eyes, her skin and hands. The things she hadn’t seen in so long, were all back. She looked like she did before, and it brought tears to her eyes at the thought. 

Jester took her shopping, an hour or so after, to replace her old cloak. She didn’t need it to hide anymore. 

She had, when she was younger, been fine with simple clothes, nothing really expensive or lavish. Her family wasn’t all that rich, just some farmers. She didn’t need anything all that crazy or bright or pretty. 

Jester insisted however, “It’s been so long for you, and it sucked that you probably couldn’t wear lots of pretty colors, covering and hiding and stuff, and we have a lot of money! You’re so pretty, Nott, so we are totally getting you so many dresses. From all over. Come on!” she grabbed her hand, leading her around the city,. 

Nott’s hair was braided down her shoulder, thanks to Jesters help, while they tried on different dresses and buying the ones Nott said she liked even the faintest amount. To the point that they’d gotten a bit more than twenty different dresses, all different colors and sizes, before they decided to go back to where they were staying. 

Nott wore one of them the next day, a simple blue one that reached the floor and flowed as she moved, looking herself in the mirror with Jester smiling over her shoulder as she finished a braid. 

Nott smiled back. She still wasn’t completely happy with her appearance this way, that hadn’t changed, but she appreciated it more. 

She moved away from the mirror, laughing as she twirled and the dress spun with her, grateful that Jester had done this with her. 


End file.
